1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing an organic thin film, particularly to a method of manufacturing an organic semiconductor thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic semiconductor thin film is used as a channel layer of an organic thin film transistor, for example. The organic semiconductor thin film may be formed by various methods (e.g., spin-coating, drop-casting, bar coating, dip-coating). It is recently suggested that an organic semiconductor thin film may be formed at an expected position by using zone-casting or ink-jet printing, for example.
However, these methods may not provide an organic semiconductor thin film having electrical properties to an expected degree.